


The World is Waiting

by lorena72389



Series: The World is Waiting [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Kyoya is a closet romantic, Renge is an actual Princess, Tamaki is a die hard shipper, how do tags work on this website, im finally moving the fics from ffnet to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorena72389/pseuds/lorena72389
Summary: Kyoya and Renge share an intimate moment amidst a party. Renge has some good news. One Shot.
Relationships: Houshakuji Renge/Ootori Kyouya, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: The World is Waiting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The World is Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: OHSHC has never been mine. I’m just one of the deluded fans who makes scenarios up for mere enjoyment.  
> unBeta’d & rusty as always.

_The night is young and so are we…_

The soft rustling of curtains and the kiss on Renge's shoulder alerts her that her husband has found her hiding spot.

"What are you doing out here?" Kyoya asks, lips against Renge's shoulder and his arms around her waist, giving her warmth amidst the open night air.

"I just needed some air," Renge answers, leaning back against her love with eyes closed and one hand reaching up to run her fingers through Kyoya's hair.

"I love this little balcony and I felt a little dizzy earlier."

The said Balcony was actually a little star-lit balustrade of the RitzCarlton Hotel, Tokyo, where the Ootori Group was currently celebrating the launch of their newest project: a twenty story hospital to serve as main healthcare institution in one of Japan's budding districts. It will be the company's third hospital made in just under five years. Kyoya has been in Forbes Worldwide Businessmen of the Year list for the past five years now as well. Another feat the company was celebrating tonight.

The couple, however, were in a celebratory mood for another reason.

Kyoya's hand moves from around Renge's waist to cup her flat – _but if you look closely you'll see the beginnings of a bump_ – abdomen. Renge's free hand follows and stays on top of his. Both of them smile gently at their little secret. A secret that the couple had been wanting so bad for such a long time.

"How are you feeling?" Kyoya's voice is almost too low to hear, his kisses run from her shoulder, neck, cheek and temple.

Renge's heart flutters, full of love for her handsome man and the tiny little miracle under their hands.

Renge thinks back to earlier this week.

_**\- Last Week -** _

She had just come home straight from her private physician with complaints of fatigue, loss of appetite and vertigo, almost too scared to hope. Kyoya was due to be home in a few minutes from a business trip he cut short upon hearing that his wife had been feeling under the weather again.

With a thundering heart and happiness that felt like it would explode from her and flood the room, Renge had arranged for the staff to leave a simple dinner to be placed in the master bedroom of their heavily guarded and secluded mansion – Kyoya and Renge were very particular about their privacy – and for them to have the night off.

Kyoya had been worried at the house's quiet atmosphere when he entered, going straight to the master bedroom where he was sure his wife would be lying in bed, having another of her frequent spells of fatigue and vertigo. He was shocked to open the door and find Renge standing next to her favorite tucked away banquette with what seemed like dinner for two.

"How are you feeling?" Kyoya's words came out of his mouth as soon as he opened the door, taking off his suit jacket and placing it over the banquette chair and walks over to his beautiful wife. He frames her face with his hands and sees tears in her eyes and a trembling smile on her lips.

Kyoya frowns.

"What's wrong?" His thumbs caress her cheeks. Kyoya moves impossibly closer, Renge's hand comes up to give him an envelope with the Ootori hospital logo while her other hand goes around his waist.

_Could it be…_

Her smile grows bigger.

"Open it," she whispers against his lips and moves her body back about an inch – that was as much space Kyoya allowed her to move.

God, she loved her man so, so much.

With slightly shaking hands (if you look with a critical eye, that is) Kyoya opens the envelope and reads the test result. His fingers tighten on the paper and on Renge's hips.

Renge's tears finally fall from her eyes and she gives a small, shaky laugh that sounded like their dream come true.

**Pregnancy Test Result: Positive**

**Fetal age: 13 weeks**

Kyoya lets the paper fall to the floor and gives a small exhale of breath. His eyes turn glassy. His hands travel from Renge's waist, to their baby, back up to her face. Renge is fully crying at this point, her smile huge. Kyoya is speechless.

They had been trying for a baby for some years now (even before their marriage, due to some circumstances – but that was another memory, for another day). Renge's mother had almost died during her childbirth, rendered unable to have any more children as the consequence of carrying to full term a pregnancy she was advised to end early on for her health.

Renge's mother, Anna-Margaret Mountbatten Windsor, was the youngest child of nobility in Europe who had been sickly growing up - but hard headed and boisterous. Renge's father, Jacques d'Orleans, was the only son of the pretender of the French throne, Etienne d'Orleans, and the youngest daughter of the Imperial House of Japan who upon her marriage to a non-royal "commoner" of Western blood carried the name Miwako Houshakuji-d'Orleans.

Renge feared to have the same fertility issues as her mother. She had feared that Kyoya's position as third son turned usurper, turned current heir & CEO of the Ootori Group – and heir of House of Orleans by marriage – would be threatened by their lack of children two years on in their marriage, a decade in to the start of their relationship.

Of course Kyoya had never voiced any of her fears. He hated Renge's frustrations and subsequent pressure over getting pregnant.

"We will have a child when we have a child, that is if we want a child," He told her in a firm voice, heart aching for his wife, for the relationship they had fought tooth and nail for a decade for; their long awaited marriage and happily ever after, only to be plagued with Renge's heartache whenever a pregnancy test would turn negative.

Late that night, he whispered to her silently crying form that they didn't need children.

Kyoya's end game was Renge, had always been Renge. If that meant having or not having a bunch of little Renge's or Kyoya's, he didn't care. Yes, he sometimes dreamt of having a little girl with Renge's hair and eyes, a son who had the same drive to protect their family as his father…but if all fate had decreed he deserved was a long life with his love, with no children, then so be it.

He had planned, tricked, coerced, blackmailed and plain fist fought his way up from being just a nondescript third son of a mogul to be the man he was today; to be Kyoya Ootori of the Ootori – Orleans Group, to be husband of Renge Houshakuji d'Orleans Ootori. He had done the impossible and he'd be damned if he spent his hard won life with the woman he risked everything to fight for, just a cycle of crushed hope and negative pregnancy tests.

They deserved to be happy, damn it.

"You're pregnant," Kyoya whispers roughly, thumbs wiping Renge's wet cheeks. "We're pregnant."

Renge nods, unable to form any sound other than her happy sobbing. She had dreamed of being the mother of this man's babies for what seemed like forever. She wanted it so, so much. It was finally here.

Kyoya kisses Renge with such reverence. The couple spends the night loving each other until early morning, dizzy with happiness, dinner forgotten – turned into breakfast, eaten on their messy bed. They watched the sunrise through the window over Renge's favorite banquette. Kyoya calls Tamaki and the rest of the host club members, setting up a get together so they can share the special news.

Kyoya will never forget how the sun rays shined over Renge's smiling face on that morning. With her hair spread over their pillows, blankets scattered over them and to the floor. Renge's upper body is bare and the rays rush over to warm her still flat stomach, though upon closer inspection there is a tiny bump – according to him. Kyoya moves to kiss their baby good morning, Renge's fingers run through his hair.

Kyoya promptly cancels all his business trips for the rest of the week.

 _- **End of f** **lashback**_ -

"I'm feeling very happy at the moment," Renge answers her husband, who has not stopped his wandering lips. Her Kyoya has always been very affectionate in private; another little secret.

"That's good," Kyoya turns her around so their fronts are facing each other. "I most definitely make it my life's mission to keep you in that constant state of mind."

The couple kiss under the stars for a few minutes before they hear someone call their names. They stay in the party for a few more hours before retiring to a presidential suite for the night.

The next day Renge giggles as she sits up the bed and opens the newspaper.

"What are you laughing at?" Kyoya askes, he moves from his back to his side towards Renge. His hand moves to caress Renge's tiny bump as a good morning to their baby. His head moves closer and he presses a kiss to Renge's hip.

Renge reads aloud today's headline with a flourish.

**Kyoya Ootori and Wife Renge Ootori Share Kisses In Balcony To Celebrate New Hospital: With Pictures!**

_One of the world's most loved and celebrated power couple: Elusive and Dashing Businessman Kyoya Ootori and wife Heiress Renge H. Ootori of the Ootori and House Orleans Group of Companies were seen late last night enjoying a reprieve from their party, enjoying a few stolen kisses under the stars at a small balcony of the RitzCarlton Tokyo, where they were celebrating the start of construction of their newest project: an upscale hospital at Japan's new budding district._

_Pictured below is the sweet but notoriously private couple showing each other affection with passionate kisses as the_ y _hide in the dark from the rest of the party-goers!_

_The couple, who were high school sweethearts, have captured the public hearts with their love story that is worthy of a shoujo manga! Together for ten years now, the international public has supported the love birds through all the bumps of their relationship: Mr. Ootori's battle for a prominent position in the company, Mrs. Ootori – nee Houshakuji-D'Orleans family's initial disapproval of the relationship due to Mr. Ootori's position as only third son, their two year break up - which was proven fake – exclusive details from inside source provided on page 2! – as the couple decided to lay low while Mr. Ootori focused on usurping his older brothers for the CEO position. _

_A failed_ _engagement for Ms. Houshakuji-d'Orleans to a son of a family friend ( which – according to inside source: failed due to Mr. Ootori fighting for their relationship! Exclusive details on page 2!) _

_Another failed engagement for Mr. Ootori to a daughter of a Eurasian conglomerate which, according to inside source was a sabotage by the Ootori family to further separate the star crossed lovers! Shoujo Manga feels on page 3 along with proof and pictures!_

_And finally, for their engagement and wedding ( which was dubbed wedding of the century! Never before seen pictures provided by inside source – see page 3!)._

_The Mrs. Renge Ootori looked positively glowing last night in a gold Stella McCartney flowy gown and Mr. Kyoya Ootori perfected his "Dark Prince" signature look with a black on black Versace suit._

_Mr. Ootori was also seen holding on to his wife's tummy a few times that night while chatting with fellow businessmen, and also on the balcony. Could this be a sign? Upon closer inspection – see detailed zoomed in pictures below – the writers are keen to think that there is a bump hidden under Mrs. Ootori's deceptively loose gown! Exciting news as the whole world eagerly awaits for a little prin_ ce _or princess from their most beloved power couple!_

_Rumors are spreading all over the world as various television companies in Japan, Korea and even in the West plan to make a romantic series about a “Dark Prince” who falls in love with a bubbly heiress and their struggles to fight for their love, apparently “inspired” by Mr & Mrs Ootori’s own relationship! _

_Latest reports state that tvN, KBS, SBS, NTV, Fuji TV, TBS, Fox Hollywood and CW (USA) are all vying for the script & rights for Korean, Japanese and American versions! The Ootori camp has declined to comment on this rumor, however inside source states that the probability of the dramas are high! _

_Written by Ayaka Nagasaki with the help of inside source_

_ Pictures Below provided by inside source who requested to stay anonymous_

In one such picture provided by their so called "inside source", a mirror shown on the side with a full view of the camera holder, a smiling blonde man who looked suspiciously like a certain Tamaki Suoh. So much for being anonymous.

Renge finishes reading with even more giggles at Kyoya's grumbling about his best friend's petulant push to spread the good news of their pregnancy and love of gossip. Both their phones are going crazy with messages from news magazines, friends, family and assistants.

Well, it was bound to come out sooner or later anyways.

The world was waiting, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels weird to be posting a new story on a new site. This isn’t actually new, per se, but AO3 is new for me and my old bones don’t quite figure how to navigate this place yet. I miss FF.net but I figured it was time to move on with the times.  
> Is anybody else even still alive in this obscure part of this fandom? I’m still here and I’ve still got some fighting left in me.  
> Catch me on fanfiction.net “racquelli motzerelli” all my works are posted there first


End file.
